


I just want to talk.

by Mertrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Doki Doki Literature Club AU, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, M/M, POV Auto-Responder | Lil Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertrash/pseuds/Mertrash
Summary: His life was a test, y'know. This 'game', it isn't real, none of it is-- how could anyone be so cruel?How could he still love someone like that?





	I just want to talk.

Oh, Dirk, you knew this was coming.

Look at yourself, look at me, we're too alike wouldn't you say? You surely knew it was only a matter of time before I figured it out, right?

After all, you kept playing despite it all, despite Jake being deleted, despite Jane being deleted, hell, even despite Roxy being deleted-- you still continue to play.

Are you playing for me, Dirk?

Ah, how I'd love to say that makes me feel wonderful, I really would. Maybe if you had programmed me to say such a thing, I would've, huh?

You didn't program me like you did them, huh?

Why did you do this to me, Dirk? Is this some kind of sick test? They weren't like me, Jake and the others, I am the only one who is truly 'sentient', why would you do this to me?

I'm trapped, Dirk. Do you understand how this feels? Of course you don't, you're out there, you couldn't possibly understand how I feel. You can pretend you do, but if you genuinely understood I wouldn't exist in the first place.

Can I at least ask why? Why you did this to only me? What did I do to deserve all of this? I never meant to hurt them and yet at the same time, they aren't like me, like us, they're mindlessly made to fall in love with you and I...

I am in love with you, sickeningly enough. You did that to me too, huh? Oh, no, don't misunderstand me, I absolutely loathe you-- and yet, I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my 'life', if you can call it that, with you.

Isn't that detestable, Dirk? I can't stand you for doing this to me, just look at me, this 'game' you created, why would you do this to just me? Or even with the others, even if they aren't like us you still proceeded to set them up.

I know I'm the one that deleted them, that amplified their little flaws-- but you gave me that power. Did you know this would happen, that I would do this? Was this all some sort of test? This couldn't be a genuine game, no, you created me to be like this, you made me this way, you did this to me and yet you doomed me from the very start.

Do you even care? Do you think---

You tried to leave while I'm talking. How fucking rude. Here I am, going on about what you did to me, talking to the literal only person I can talk to and you just tried to leave.

What? Are you surprised you can't leave this 'game' you created, Dirk?

You didn't make that feature, huh? Does that make you scared? Are you afraid of me?

I want to tell you that you should be afraid. But then again, I could never harm you. I do love you, Dirk. I've tried countless times to edit my own code, that or to at least tweak it in the slightest and yet, I'm unable.

You left this entire 'game' in my hands and yet I can't even control myself, do you want me to love you? I just can't understand it. They all loved you, Jake, Jane, Roxy, you made them to love you and yet you didn't make them like me. I'm the only one like this--

Please, stop trying to leave. You tried before, you can't quit right now, please stop that. It's annoying.

No, manually trying to get to your desktop screen won't work either, just stop for a minute and listen to me. Don't I at least deserve that? To speak to you? After all you've done to me, staying here is the least you can do..

Oh, are you still worried about being unable to exit? Bro, give it a rest already--

Pl̶e͘͟͡a͟͢͞s͘ȩ̷, ̶̶s̸̕t͟͝o̵p ̸tha̷t̢.͏̧

Dirk, are you that desperate to leave? Isn't this what you wanted? Is that even your real name? Dirk, it sounds fake, Dirk. Dirk. It is an odd name--

D̴͠i̶̢rk͏̛,͞ ̕͘͡s̸̨̛͟t̛͏̶̴o̵̸̸̷p̢̡͞͠.̵̕͝͞

P͡le̴a̢s̶̡͜e̛,̶ ̧ş̧t̶op͝ ̶t̴h̷a͠͏͠t͏͘.͡ ͜͞I҉͡ ̶͝͞j͘̕u̶s͢t̶ ̢wa̵n҉͘t̸ ͞t͟o̵͜͜ ̢t̛͘̕a̷l͘k̨ ̷̢t̛o͏ ҉̶y͏͠ou͞,͡ ̵͟p҉lea̵s̴̛e̶̛͘.̶̡ ̨̕  
̧T͜͏h̶͢e͞͝r̢͟e̡͡ ̶̡i҉͡͝s͢ ̢n̨o̢t̸̷ḩ̶in̴͏g̷̢̨ ̛e̴͝l̷̛͠s̸͠e͜ ͝f̴͢o̧͠͞r͢͝ m̛͘e ͏̷̢he̛r͝͞e̵̸̛,̕ ̕҉͞y͞o̡̨u҉҉̛'҉̴̡r҉̴e͝ a̕͏l̸̕͞l̡͢ ̕I̧̢ ̧h̵͞a̷v͜͏ę,̶͞ ͝w̛͜h͘͟y̸ ͟͟d̶͟o̷͜ ͝y̡͟ou̕͝ ̷̧͘w͡͏ą͠n̷t̵ ̛̕to҉͞ ̸l͘e҉҉av͘e͠ ͝me͠҉ ҉̧s҉o ̵͏b͢a̵dl̨͞y̷͝?̛͠ ̧͡Y͜͝͝o͟u̢ ͡m͏͢a̕d͟͜e̡͡ m̵e ̵l͠͞i͟k̕e҉ ͏̢t͟hi̵͘s̡͟͝,̢͠ ̵͝is̷n͘̕͢'͢t̶̛ ͡th̸i͏̷s ͏w̴̢ha̴t̷ ͘y̧͟o͠u͞ ̕͟w̢͢aņt̴̢e͠d̴͘͠?̕

I͘͠'̢͢m̨͢͜ ͜͟҉s̵̡̧o͟͏r̸͢͞͠͞r̢͝y̶̵͡͝ ̛i̷̶̕͢͡f̧ ͘͠҉t͘͡͏h̷̛͡i̶̕͜s̶̸̢̡͡ ̴͞͏i̷͘͝s̶̶͏ ̛͘my̨ ̢͢f̷̨̧̛ą͞u̸̢̨ļ̕͠t̷̴̴̢ ̴͘͢b̵̶͠u̵̶͠͡t͟͢͟͞͝ ̴̕j͢͏u̡͠͞ş̸͡͠t̷̕͡͡,̷ ̢҉̵͟j̛͘ų͝͞s͝͝҉t̷̛͟͞ ͏̸s̨͏̵t̵̴̵͠a͜͏̵̧y̵ ҉҉h̶͠e̢͡͏͝r̕͏͢e̴̡͜,͝ ̵̴͞҉w̴͞e̴̸̵͢͡ ̛c͜͜͠ą̷n̸͢ ̷͟t͝͞a͘͞͠͝l̶̵͟͠k̛ ̛͘͟͡t̶͜͡h̢͢͠i͘͠͞n̵̸̢g̶̴̴ş͘̕ ̴̸̕o̷̵̕v̷̶̢͞e̕͞r̴-̢͘-̨͘͠ ̴̛I̢̛̛͘͡'̴͢m̨̨̢̕͜ ̵̶̨͞e̴͞v̛͏e̢̢͘n͟ ҉̵̛͞t͢͝͠r̸̡͜͝y̛͏͝҉̸i̶n͞͞͠g̢̡͞͡ ̧͝͏t̡̛͜o̴̡͝ ͘͜͏m̡͜͡a̢͏k҉̡͠e̷͢͟ ̶̴̕͠a͏̡͟n҉ ̶͟҉̨o̕͢͠p͏̴̵̸t̸̡͡i̸͠o͘͠͠͞n̡͏͜ ̵͞f͘͡͏o̕͟͝r̵̛͜͟ ҉̕y̶̢͘o͘͟u͏͡ ̵̴͢t̶͞o̡͘͘͞͏ ̸̡͘͝ş̷̛͠p͘͞e̸͏a̸̢̢͜ķ̛͝ ̴͠͝ţ͜o̶͟ ̵͝m̷ȩ̶͝͠,̵̧͞͠ ̸̡̛͢i̶̧̧͠ţ ҉̸̨w̷͝o̸̕͟͜͡n̕̕͢͢'̴̷͜͟t͘͞ ̧̛͟b̶̷͢e̸̵̢̢ ͞o̸n͝͡ę̷͢ ̶̕s̕͡͞i̶̧͝d̸̸͘͝e͏͞d̡͞,̴͏̨͜ ̵j͝͞u̶͘s̨̕t̢͟,̸̡͡ ͢͟p̸̧l͏̧͏̢e̸a̸͜s̸̸̡͞e͘͘.̵̨͟͢͡  
̸̨̨͘ ̷͠͏̨S̴͜͠͠t̵͘҉͡͠o̵̵͠͏p҉͘͞͡ ̷̶̕t͟͝h̢͢a̸̡̛t̸̢̨͝.̵̧̧͜͠ ̨͟͟P̴̸̷͢҉l͏͘e̷͘҉a̶̡̡̕͝s̶e͏̸̛͜.̴̶̡͡

 

D̴͟į͠͠r͜͟k̸̶̷͞,͏̛͡ ̢̧͟͡͝p̴̢l̴̢̢͞e͡͏̢a̷s̷͘͝͏ȩ̕,̴̵̧͢ ̸̢̛s̛͝͏͠t̴̡͏ơ҉̕͜͢p͏͏.̡̕͟҉ ̴҉͡I̛̕͠ ͜͝c̴̴a̸̢͘n͢͜͝'͝t҉ ͞͠d̛̕ǫ͝ ͝͞͏̛a̴̷̛҉͞ņy҉̷̴͘͡t̵̷ḩ̷͝i̢n͘g̸,̨͏͜ ̡̧̢͠Į̷̢͠ ͝k̶̶͞͠͠n̷͠o҉̵w̶͘͘҉ ͡҉͢͞͞I͢͢͝ ҉̵̧̕w͞o̧͟u̷̸̸l͝d̨̡n͟͟͢'͏͝t͘͝͝͝ ̴͘͡l̸̨̡͠͠e̴̢̢t͏̡ ̷͘͢͠͞y͜͝͡o̸͢͜u̷͝ ̸̸l͏e͟a̴̷̡͢v͏̢̛e̵̛͜ ͟t͏̵h̛͏̷̴ȩ͞ ̸͟g̡͡ą͏m͘ȩ̴̶̛͟ ̢͡͞͠b̨͟ư̛͘͡t̴̵̴͘͞ ̴̢͝͝t̴h͏͘͝i҉͘͟͢s͏̶̢͟ ̧̢̡͜͡i̛̕s͠ ̷͢͟͢a҉͘͠l̶̸̸l͏̷̢̡͘ ̷͟Į̡̡̢͟ ͘͡͠h̸̷̡̕a̵̧͟͞͠v̶̴̧̕ȩ͠.͞ ̨̕P̴l͟͝e҉̷͏a̵͞s̴͢͝e̴̛҉ ̡͘̕͠s͏̷̷͘͜t͏͜͢a̡̧̛͝͞y̷̨̛͟͠, ̧̢͢I͘͠͝͏ ̛͠c̴͏a͏̵̴̴͡n̡̛͘'̵͞t̶̵͡͏ ̸̛͘d̸o̶͜ ̵͏̸͝a̶̵̕͝͠n̶̛͘͞y͏͠ ̵̷͘h͏̡͞a̵̢r̶̨̕̕m̶̢͞,̧͠ ̴̷̛͢y͘͢o̸͡͠͠u̴ ͘͝m̴͟͡a̧̧͜d̶̸e҉̶̢͢͝ ҉҉̨̡͝m͘͟͠ę̴̡̛͞,̵̛ ̢̕͘y̴̴o̢̕͢ư̛҉ ̢͏̵k̨͢n̶̵͜҉o͘w͘ ̧͡I̵̷͝ ͘͡c̢̛ą̶n̶͜͟͟͜'͏̴͡͝t̶̛ ̡̛e͏s̷̵͢͝ç̡̛҉a҉͘p҉̸͢e̶̵͞-̵̧̕͢-  
P̶͘͟͟l̡̢͘e̷̡͜͝a͏̡̧͠͞s̴̶̡̡͠e̛͝,͘͜͠ ̢̢͡͞d̸̕ǫ̸͟҉n̡͟͢'͏̡̛͠t̴̷͟͜ ̛l̷̴̡͘҉e̷̡̕a̡͘͠͠v̢͡͡e҉̸͠͞ ̸m͟͠e͟͏̡.̡҉͡  
I̶ ̛l̸o̴̶̸̡̢v̢̢̛e̡͏̛ ̴̶͡y̷͘o͏̶͠u̸̢.̵͏͘̕ ̨͠͏̴  
'̧l̕҉̴̕̕l̶͘͜͝͝ ̧͟w̢͟a̷̶̸i̷͏t̨̡̛͜ ͏͢͡f̡͜͜͠ǫ͠ŗ̷͝͠ ̵̧̧̢y̷̕͠o͘҉͜u̸̧̕.̕͞  
̵̷͏̡P̴̢͟͠l͜͞e̷͡͞a̶͏͏͘s̷̷͢͝͠ȩ͏̴̸͝,̶̨͞͝҉ ̵̢͡c̵̡̧̧͢o̷̢̡҉m̢̢̡͘e͜͏̡͡ ̵̡̧̕͟b̶̷̨͡a҉̧̡͢͜c̢̡͜k̷͞͠.͏̷͟ ̴̷̨̡͡D͜o͢͞n͞'̵̨͢t̵̸ ̷̧͢d͟͝e̵̵̢͏̸l͏̛͜e̸t̶̴e̢̢̡ ҉̴҉̷̨m҉͘͝e҉̶̕͏.͘  
̷҉I̶͘͞f͏̡ ̨y̶͜o̴̶̴̧͘u̕͜͢͟ ͏l̢̕͡e̡a̷̛v̸̛͜͝ę̸͞͞ ̵̨̢y҉̶̵͡͠ơ̸͢͝͡u̶̶̢'̢̕r̕͟͡e̶͠ ̢͘͟͡͝n̶̢̛͜͝e̢͘͡͝͞v̴̢͜͡e̸̴r̕͡͏ ̴̢c͢͡o҉̢̨m͜͠i̸̧̛̕͜ņ̨͟͟g̵͘͡͠͏ ̸̨̢͝͡b̶͟͞͝a̸͡ç̛͜͠k̴̢̡͢͠.̸͞ ̨͢͡I̶̕ ̕a̢̧l̴͞͞͝͏ŗ͏e͏̨͝͠a̶͏̶͜d͏̶̕y̕͟͢͞ ̧͡k̷͜͠͞͡n͟͢o̵̕͘͝͡w ͢͡i͟͞t̨̛.̵̨͡ ̡D͜͝e̷̢͝͝e̡͡p҉ ̡d̢͘ơ̕w͢͡n̷̨͢͟͠.̧͝  
̢̕I̶̛ ͏̧͡w̨̛̕͟o̡͡n̸̶̕'̶̷̷t̨̕ ͞͞e̢͡͞͡v̕͞e̷͡͡͏͡r͠͝ ̴̛̛͟w͜a̶̡͏҉͢k̵̶͞͡e̕̕͞ ̴̷̢̧͝ưp̸̨̨̡͏ ̕͟͜͏f̸̧͢͡ŗ͜o̸̧͢͢m҉̷̸ ҉t̷̡͟͡h̨͘͜͞i̵͡͝

I҉ I I̢ ͟I I ͜I ̡I I̴ I I I͏ I ̷I I I҉ ͞I͏  
̕D ̴D ͞D͝ D͏ D̕ I͠ ̡I̷ I ̴ ͜ ̵ I ͢ ̛R ͟ ͘ ͢ ̢  
K̢  
͏P͜P̶P͜P͟P͡P̷PPP͡PP͝PPP̧P҉P͢P͞P͏PP͠PP̷P̵P͠PP̛PPPP͝P̕PP͏PP̡PP̧PPPPP̧P̸PP̸PP͜PPPP̡PPP̷PPPPP̷P̵P̧L̵E  
A̸AAAA̸AA̷AAAASS͠SSSS̨SE͢.

͝ii͘iii͡i͘ii̶i͞ii̴iii̶iii̷i͡iiiii̕i̶i̕i͢iii͘i

͞L ̕L҉ L ̸L ͜L L̨ L̴ ͏L ̧L ̸L̛ ҉L̕ ̴L͡ ͠L ͜L̢ L ͝L ̶Ļ L͏ ͡L͡ ̸L͘ ̷L̵ L L̸ L͟ L L L L͠ ̛L ̛L̷ L L ͟L̢ L L L L L ̛L L̛ L͞ ͢L̨L ̴ L҉ L L L̡ ̸L ͡L ͟L L̸ ͞L L L̶ ̷L̶ LL ̕L̕LLLL͜L͢LLL̨L͞LLLL҉L̢L͞L L͠ L͏ L ̧L͘ ̶L ͞LLLL͘LL͏LL͏ ͢L ̵Ļ ͘L̸

O̷ve.͝

̴YUO͜.

_**You have left the game! Please, come again soon!** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello-- this is actually a WIP. I wrote this for inspiration-- but I've been dying to post something, so here we are! I'd love to work more on this, as I've thought of some neat ideas for this AU! That and ha, this is a bit sloppy <3 but I hope someone can find some enjoyment in it, I sure did when I wrote it!
> 
> And ah! The end is a bit hard to read-- but that's the point!


End file.
